


the evening star

by veroniquemagique



Series: mistakes to be learned from [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Advice, F/F, Fluff, Suggested Hicsqueak, first crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroniquemagique/pseuds/veroniquemagique
Summary: Felicity finally interviews Pippa for her maglet blog, and Pippa ends up giving her some advice.





	the evening star

“Miss Pentangle!”

Pippa looks up from where she rests her broom against the wall in the foyer, taking in the sight of a beaming Felicity Foxglove, clutching her maglet tightly as she peeks out from behind it.

“Hello there, Felicity. Well met,” Pippa smiles back at her, greeting her with a hand to the forehead. Felicity gasps and returns the greeting.

“I heard you might be stopping by today, and I was wondering if maybe you’d let me ask you a few questions for my blog?”

Pippa chuckled - of course Felicity would want to interview her for her little gossip blog. She had a hunch that Felicity was quite taken with her from her last few visits to Cackles, so it was no surprise that the girl was hot on her heels as soon as she landed in the old castle.

“Well, I did promise you next time, didn’t I?” Pippa approached Felicity and placed her hand on Felicity’s shoulder warmly. “I can’t be too long, but I’d be happy to answer a few questions for you, dear.”

Felicity’s smile grew wider. “Thanks Miss Pentangle! I really appreciate it,” Felicity said, leading Pippa down the hall to the area where the Second Years tended to gather. As she sat on the small bench and pulled out her maglet’s pen, Pippa sat down gracefully on the chair beside her, brushing out the wrinkles in her dress as she did.

“Everybody’s going to be so excited for this, Miss. They’ve been waiting for an article on you ever since the last time you were here,” Felicity said, holding her pen at the ready, looking up at Pippa.

“Well then, we’ll have to give them something worth the wait, won’t we?” Pippa laughed. “What would you like to ask me, Felicity?”

Pippa spent a good half an hour sitting there with the girl, answering all sorts of absurd questions - from where she gets her familiar’s food, to how she chose the colour of the Pentangle’s uniform, to her favourite sweet treat - Felicity fervently scribbling down her answers the entire time.

“Ok Miss Pentangle,” Felicity said, looking up from her maglet once more, “I only have one more question for the article - this one everyone’s dying to know the answer to.”

Pippa raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Go on then, do share.”

“Well, it’s getting close to Yule, and traditionally witches and wizards like to spend Yule with their loved ones… do you have anyone special in your life that you plan to celebrate Yule with?” Felicity asked, her eyes quite suddenly looking everywhere but at Pippa.

“Felicity, I-...that’s a rather personal question, isn’t it?” Pippa replied, as though the previous dozen or two hadn’t been, she thought. When Felicity’s eyes went wide and she began to chew her lip nervously, Pippa sighed. “I hate to disappoint, dear, but the answer is no, unfortunately. I plan to spend Yule with friends and family, like I would encourage you and your readership to place great value in and not take for granted,” Pippa said, softly adding, “Besides, running an academy doesn’t leave a great lot of time for romance anywho.”

“Oh… okay,” Felicity replied after a moment, looking at her maglet rather pensively, Pippa thought. “That’s fine though Miss Pentangle, I appreciate your talking to me.”

Pippa nodded and stood from the chair and raised her hand to her forehead once more with a smile, as she turned to head back down the corridor. Felicity jumped up and grabbed her wrist, causing Pippa to spin back around.

“Um, Miss, could I possibly ask you one more question before you go?” Felicity said, her face reddening. She lowered her voice. “Off the record?”

Pippa’s eyebrows raised in surprise, and she slowly nodded as she returned to where she had been sitting. Felicity sat and laid down her maglet, wringing her hands in her lap and scuffing her shoes off the floor beneath her.

“Is everything alright, Felicity?” Pippa asked, the girl’s sudden change in demeanor drawing her concern.

Felicity continued to look at the floor for a moment, but raised her gaze to the ceiling as she spoke quietly, “What is it supposed to be like when you have a crush on someone?”

“Oh,” Pippa mused, a small smile spreading across her lips. “Is that what you wanted to know? Oh, my dear, don’t be so nervous, there’s nothing wrong with having a crush on someone!” Pippa clapped her hands together, smiling at Felicity as she leaned forward on her elbows. “As for what it’s like, well, when you’re around them usually it makes you feel warm inside, like melting chocolate chips in a cookie. And you’ll want to be around them quite a bit, and maybe even do nice things for them.”

Felicity finally met Pippa’s gaze, the beginning of a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. “Oh, well, that’s good to hear,” she laughed, but then her face fell. “Can I ask you another question?”

Pippa straightened up again, waiting patiently. “Yes, of course you may.”

“Isitokayforwitchestohavecrushesonotherwitches,” Felicity blurted out quickly, hiding her face in her hands.

Pippa gasped despite herself, and quickly reached out to place her hand on Felicity’s arm soothingly.

“Felicity- Felicity, listen,” Pippa shook her arm, waiting until she peeked out from behind her fingers. “Don’t you worry one bit, of course it’s okay for witches to love other witches, and wizards to love other wizards as well. We don’t live in the Dark Ages anymore my dear, and besides, those were full of witch-loving witches too.”

“Really?” Felicity said softly yet apprehensively. Pippa cursed on whoever made this sweet girl feel like her love was wrong.

“Really,” Pippa nodded firmly. She glanced around the hall, ensuring they were alone before she lowered her voice and continued. “Can I tell you something, Felicity?”

Felicity nodded, confused.

Pippa smiled, “I’ll have you know that I like witches too, so you’re not alone.” She winked at Felicity, the girls face brightening immediately.

“Really, Miss Pentangle, you do?” She asked, smiling wide again.

Pippa nodded, “I wouldn’t lie about something like that. Though, I do ask that stays between us and not us and the entire readership of your blog, if you catch my drift.”

Felicity reddened again. “Of course, Miss Pentangle. Thank you, Miss Pentangle.”

Pippa stood once more, squeezing her shoulder lightly. “My pleasure, Miss Foxglove.” She glanced down the hall. “I really should be going though, I feel I’ve kept Hec- Miss Hardbroom too long already.”

“Oh, okay then. I’ll see you later. Have a good Yuletide, Miss Pentangle. Thanks again!” Felicity said, scooping up her maglet and shuffling off down the opposite direction of the hallway.

“Bye, Felicity,” Pippa chuckled to herself, as the girl was already long gone. Though she hated it, she decided she’d already robbed herself of enough of Hecate’s company, so she transferred herself to outside the door of Hecate’s rooms. Before she could knock, Hecate opened the door with confusion written across her face.

“I’m sorry to be so late, Hiccup,” Pippa said, pressing her lips to Hecate’s cheek as she swept past her into the room. She wistfully took note of the beet red colour she left in her wake. “I had the most interesting conversation with one Miss Felicity Foxglove just now, you’ll never imagine what about.”

Hecate blinked at her slowly, snapping out of her stasis from Pippa’s little kiss. She transferred quickly across the room and reappeared with a tea service in her hands. Hecate placed it on the table between their chairs - it was funny, how quickly they both came to think of the matching chairs by Hecate’s hearth as theirs, collectively - and began to prepare their teas. Pippa was still astounded by the fact that Hecate recalled her tastes after all these years, having been pleasantly surprised after their last tea together. This time, it seems, that her friend had also summoned some confections, sickeningly sweet and pink in colour, just for her.

“Miss Foxglove finally chased you down for her gossip blog, did she?” Hecate murmured, handing Pippa her cup. Pippa smiled into her cup as Hecate sat primly across from her.

“Oh yes, it seems you’ve got some crushes happening amongst your Second Form girls, Hecate,” Pippa chuckled, taking a sip of her perfectly sweet tea. Hecate rolled her eyes.

“The fixations of my students do not entertain me, Pippa,” Hecate sighed. “I’ve got much more pressing issues to tend to than concerning myself with which young wizard they’re fawning over now.”

“Not that I want to betray the girl’s confidence in me, but I feel as though you should know, Hecate, that it is not a wizard whom Felicity has a crush on.”

Hecate stiffened, sitting a little straighter in her chair, her eyebrow quirking slightly. “Oh?”

“Well, I just wanted to let you know, in case she has any… troubles, that come of it, you know?”

Hecate continued to stare rather blankly at her. Pippa rolled her eyes and sank back into her chair with a sigh.

“I’m talking about bullying, Hiccup, or heaven forbid, her parents-”

“I’m aware of the possibilities, Pippa,” Hecate held up a hand, cutting her off. “I would rather not entertain the idea of my students being mistreated right now, but I assure you I will keep an eye out for such matters.”

“Thank you, Hiccup, that’s all I could ask for,” Pippa smiled warmly, reaching across the table to pat the hand that laid upon Hecate’s knee.

“It’s nothing,” Hecate sniffed, taking a sip of her tea as she gazed out the window into the evening sky.

“It isn’t nothing,” Pippa said softly, “It means you care.”

Hecate’s gaze snapped back to meet hers. “Of course I do,” she said firmly.

The next morning, Hecate transferred into the dining hall at promptly 6:30AM, expecting to see the first few students mulling around, acquiring their breakfasts though not fully awake. As she summoned her own serving and took her place at the staff table, what she hadn’t expected to see was Mildred Hubble up and about on time for the first time in quite a while. What she had expected even less was to see Felicity Foxglove, clutching a book behind her back as she approached Mildred. Mildred rubbed her eyes, startling as Felicity came up beside her, handing her the book. Mildred took the gift and flipped it open, fluttering quickly through the blank pages of parchment before throwing her arms around Felicity’s neck and pulling her in close. Hecate watched as Felicity slowly raised her arms around Mildred, hugging her back, her face a deep shade of red. Ahh. So perhaps Pippa’s words had bore some truth after all.


End file.
